Retraining
by ToasterAlarmClock
Summary: Toothless is sick of being a housepet. He's a Night Fury! This is what happens when he turns on Hiccup, and how they both recover.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

In A World Where Friendship Is Won Or Lost

It's Seemingly True That You'll Make It Through,

But You Think To Yourself "At What Cost?"

And The Pain You Fake Will Finally Be True

So You Pick Yourself Up And Try To Deal

But Each Day Is A Struggle To Be Faced

The Life That You Lead Feels All Too Surreal

So Awaken My Friend, Come On! Make Haste!

The Time Has Come For Us To Make Amends,

And Although We Try To Smile And Wave,

To Fake Our Way Through 'Till Our Bitter Ends,

We Have Been Broken, Too Shattered To Save.

Now Here We Are Reminiscing Our Past,

Where Did We Go Long So That This Couldn't Last?

* * *

Alright! Hi there everyone! So, this is the prologue for this story *As you can most likely tell*. I wrote this this morning and I hope you enjoy it. First part is up now! YAY!

Thanks for Reading!

~ToasterAlarmClock. Waking you up by smacking you in the face with a waffle since 1994.


	2. Hiccup

I felt the sun on my face as Toothless and I soared over the ocean. We were heading to the dragons' island, or at least what was left of it after the fight with the queen. We like to go back there every once in awhile to reminisce. I saw the island and adjusted the fin on Toothless' tail to go in for the landing, and we began our descent.

"Good work. You're so much better at the landing now," I said as I scratched him. He purred and laid down. I grinned and sat next to him.

"Can you believe it's been almost a year since the fight with the Queen?" I asked the Night Fury as I rubbed his scales. He gurgled in reply and looked sadly at my leg. I smiled at him.

"Don't feel guilty buddy, it could have been so much worse. Thanks for saving me." He gurgled again and set his head on the ground. I smiled.

"You're just like a big kitten aren't you?" I said with an amused chuckle. However, that's where things went horribly, horribly wrong. Without warning, Toothless jumped up and started growling. He turned in my direction and continued snarling. My head spun to and fro trying to spot the other dragons or threat he was growling at. I saw nothing.

"Calm down Toothless…" I said, realizing it was I who he was angry with. A snarl ripped from his chest. I put my hand out to try to pet him, to calm him down, but it only made matters worse.

"Toothless it's me, Hiccup. What's wrong with you?" His usual gurgling reply was replaced by a hard swipe of his tail to my stomach, knocking me a few feet. As soon as I hit the ground I attempted to get up, but the rocky ground wasn't easy on my prosthetic leg. Before I could find my footing the jet-black form of my Night Fury was looming dangerously above me. I attempted once more to calm him.

"What's going on with you?" I asked quietly as I reached up from the ground to lay a comforting hand on his neck. He growled and clawed my arm. I just watched in shock as blood began to pour from the gashes. I was too shocked to register what had happened, although looking back on it, I shouldn't have been. He was a Night Fury after all.

The pain from the wounds hit me at last and I let out a scream. The sound, as well as the smell of my blood threw him into a frenzy I never knew him to be capable of.

He started clawing me anywhere he could reach, but thankfully he wasn't biting…yet. He kept it up for awhile, until h seemingly got bored with me. He picked me up in his jaws and bit down. I felt the teeth slice through skin, muscle, and in some places, bone. I tried to scream, but I couldn't, and even if I could, no one was around to hear it. At last the pain caused me to black out, and then everything was as black as the Night Fury's scales.


	3. Toothless

OH And this is Toothless' POV! Just so you all know :) It'll be switching back and forth every time.

* * *

The wind was whipping pat my jet black wings and the sun warmed my scales. I felt the small weight of human on my back and heard a quiet, content sigh pass through his lips. His tiny metal foot adjusted when his eyes came to rest upon the island, and we silently glided down. I loved days like this, just the two of us alone.

We hit the ground and our flight ended all too soon. He patted me gently and complimented my landing. He was right; my landings were getting much better, with his help. I purred quietly and flopped on the ground. As I noticed how nice and cool the pebbles felt, Hiccup sat beside me.

"Can you believe it' been almost a year since the fight with the queen?" He asked. My ears perked up. It had been that long already? Time seemed to fly quickly when I was with my human. However, his mention of that cursed day brought forth vicious memories of the day he lost his leg. I still feel as though it was my fault I couldn't save all of him. My toxic green eyes rested upon the spot that should have been occupied by his foot, but was instead inhabited by a metal device. He followed my gaze and then sent a warm smile in my direction.

"Don't feel guilty buddy, it could have been so much worse. Thanks for saving me." He said as he ran a gentle hand over my hide. Although his kind caresses warmed my heart, it still didn't make the guilt subside. I gurgled "I'm sorry," although he couldn't understand, and set my head on the cool ground.

"You're just like a big kitten aren't you?" He said warmly. Despite his warm tone, my insides went cold, including my heart. I snapped up and snarled at him. He gazed at me with terror in his emerald eyes. But there was something else there too. It was trust. Stupid naïve human. He was unsure of what to do, and it showed.

"Calm down Toothless…" he said nervously, his voice wavering only slightly. Another sharp growl resounded from my chest, and he took a small step back. He sighed as if gathering his courage and stepped forward again.

"Toothless it's me, Hiccup. What's wrong with you?" he asked me in his strange language. What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with _**ME**_?! How dare he ask what's wrong with ME! I'm showing my true nature! He's the pathetic human who can't kill a dragon! The reject of his species and yet he asks me what's wrong! His question infuriated me and I swung my tail hard into his stomach. For a moment as he hit the ground, I felt guilty, but it was suppressed easy enough. I watched for a second as he attempted to get up, a futile effort. I quickly moved over to him and had him pinned to the ground, much like the way it was the first time I had met him and I had him convinced I was going to kill him. I was amused by the thought that I had him this way when we met, and now that he trusted me, he was going to die. Or at least wish he did.

"What's going on with you?" the tiny, fragile form under me said as he reached up a hand to try and calm me again. It only made me more furious, and I clawed his arm. He paused in shock, unable to believe I had actually hurt him. For a moment, I couldn't believe it either. However, it only took one smell of his blood to awaken my blood thirsty nature. My powerful claws began ripping into any part of the human I could reach. He was too startled and frightened to even make a noise. For some reason, I liked that. I enjoyed having control over him for once, rather than this talking fishbone having control over me.

I eventually decided that I wanted to taste his blood, instead of seeing it all wasted. I picked up the already broken, yet still awake human in my jaws and bit down. Blood ran over my teeth and down my throat. For a moment, I enjoyed it. Reveled in the taste. But then I heard a single gurgled noise come from the human's mouth. I wasn't able to make out what he had said, but I realized it was something comforting.

That one gurgle snapped me out of my bloodthirsty trance, and I realized what I was doing. But more importantly, I realized who I was killing. My eyes quickly went to his face. He was hanging limply from my mouth and his eyes were closed.

_No… I killed him… I killed Hiccup, the gentlest human I've ever come to know. I just took the life of the human who had given me, as well as every other dragon, our lives on many occasions… _I thought. I gently set him on the ground and observed his bleeding form. I wondered if there was any chance he was alive. I put my ear to his chest and picked up an incredibly faint thudding of the teen's heart. For a moment, I believed there was hope for him. I took him in my jaws again, gently this time, and went to take off. We soared…for about 5 feet, and then crashed back down. I panicked, thinking that I hurt my human. I set him down and looked him over. He didn't look anymore injured than before. I breathed in relief, and then a sinking sense of dread washed over me. There wasn't a way to get off of this island. He was going to die here in the very place he escaped death before. _Ironic…_ I thought to myself, _He escaped death here because of me, and now he's going to die here because of me._

It was then that the rain began to fall. It was slow at first, but the rain began pounding down shortly after. I watched as bloody raindrops slid off of my human and my heart cracked in two. I still couldn't believe I did this to him. I growled at myself and then set my head next to his chest so I could hear his heart. The frail beating was hard to distinguish through the pouring rain, so I unfurled a wing and made a tent over him. I listened to the dull thrumming of his heart for what seemed like forever, until I heard another dragon's wings.

My ears perked up at the sound of wings approaching and I stood guard. However, my ears picked up another sound. Yelling. A female human yelling. I knew that voice!

I began feverishly beating my wings, attempting to attract attention. And then I realized how stupid I must look, and instead shot up a ball of flame into the sky, missing the dragon by inches. That got their attention. They came in for the landing and the human jumped off of her dragon.

"What happened?" Astrid yelled worriedly, already assisting me to get Hiccup onto her dragon. I growled, but due to the language barrier I couldn't tell her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"I'll be back for you Toothless, but for now I need to get Hiccup home. I promise I'll keep him safe," She said as she too mounted her dragon and took off.

Me? I sat and paced worriedly until she came to get me, and when she did, the grim look on her face made me fear for my human's life.

* * *

SOOO! Reviews or Hiccup gets it! ...Aright maybe not XD BUT MAYBE SO! ...yeah I'm gonna stop my creepy ranting. So um... Insert evil laughter for a slight cliffhanger ------Here------ and I hope to give the next part soon!

~ToasterAlarmClock

*Waking you up by smacking you in the face with a waffle since 1994


	4. Chapter Two Part One Hiccup

I woke up and it was dark outside of my window. I went to sit up and sharp pain shot…well…everywhere. I groaned and eased back into a laying position. I stared over at my desk, the blueprints for catapults and other weapons, but one in particular caught my eye, the blueprint for Toothless' tail fin. Another sharp pain was sent through my chest, but it wasn't from my injuries. I actually missed my dragon. And then a horrible thought hit me. What would they do to the dragons if they knew Toothless did this? That was enough to get me on my feet even though it hurt immensely.

I heard voices outside. It must have been early morning rather than late night, for people were mulling about the village. I opened the door and stepped out into the brisk ocean air. It was quiet for a moment but then Fishlegs caught sight of me.

"Hiccup! EVERYBODY! HICCUP IS AWAKE!" he proclaimed, causing every head to turn in my direction. I waved timidly and smiled, not enjoying being the center of attention. Immediately I was bombarded with questions, but I didn't intend on answering any of them until I got to ask mine.

"Where's Toothless?" I asked loud enough to be heard over the group. They all stopped talking, which worried me. Fishlegs stepped forward.

"He's here. Astrid brought him back to Berk, but he's not the same as he was," He explained. I gave him a "What!" look.

"What do you mean he's not the same?" I yelled. He sighed.

"Just come with me, Hiccup," he said. I followed as he took me to my dragon.

Sure enough, Toothless was here. He was in the gorge we first met in. He was lying down, an anguished look on his jet black face. I began my descent into the meadow and whistled for Toothless. He came over to me, and as much as I hated it, I was scared. He looked at me sadly, taking in every bandage he could see, and those he couldn't see but knew were there. I gave him a weak smile and then turned to Fishlegs.

"You can go, I'll catch up later," I said. He nodded and left. Once he was gone I turned my full attention back to the Night Fury.

"Hey buddy," I said holding a hand out to touch his head, much like the first time we met. He gently pushed his head to my palm, knowing that I was as fragile as ever. He could sense that things between us were a bit strained, just as I could. I ran my hand down his face.

"It's like just meeting you all over again," I muttered as I scratched his scales. He gurgled solemnly.

"We worked together and became best friends before. That's what will happen again this time, Toothless," I said reassuringly. His cat like eyes looked at me sadly, but I smiled at him. I truly thought that we could work our way back to how we were before he went after me. We'd done it once already.

* * *

Hey people! I am SO sorry about not updating in forever, but I've been having computer troubles, so I couldn't update. I'm also sorry that this is short and it sucks, but I have an original story I'm working on also, and my heart is with that right now. Anyway, thank you for your kind reviews!

Waking You Up By Smacking You In The Face With A Waffle Since 1994,

~ToasterAlarmClock


End file.
